flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 ---- (a bit shorter than what I would usually archive at, but done c:) Dash nodded. "Why not?" Without waiting for Stella, he went over to the camp entrance. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:33, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (Probably lagging from coding of signatures) Stella continued to purr, trotting after the Tom. "So, got any family?" 23:36, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Dash flicked his tail. "None that are alive... my mother died while kitting me, and my father died in some sort of skirmish, I think." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:38, February 13, 2016 (UTC) The cream tabby molly brushed her tail against his flank. "I'm sorry to hear that," she murmured sympathetically. 23:40, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Dash shrugged. "It's cool." ---- Meanwhile, Talon returned to camp after a hunting trip. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:42, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Stella gazed up at the sky. "I only have my kits, but...most of them died, unfortunately. I think I only have young Nocturne now, I wish I had more." 23:44, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Dash nodded. "...I wouldn't mind having kits of my own, but who knows?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:47, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Stella let out a soft sigh. She was getting closer... "They're a blessing." 23:50, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (>:D) Dash nodded again. Stella makes kits seem like a very good idea. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:53, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Stella walked on, her tail held high. "I'm sure you'll meet the perfect molly, someday." 23:55, February 13, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah..." Dash mewed, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Realizing that he was starting to trail slightly behind, he started to go slightly faster to catch up. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:57, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Stella really didn't know what else to say. She had been hinting around tons, so she just kept walking. 23:59, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Dash continued to follow. "Are kits really that amazing, Stella?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:01, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Amber looked at her claws as she flexed them.---- Stella weaved around trees as she walked. "Oh yes, they are quite the little wonders." 00:10, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Dash nodded again. Slowly, he was falling under the she-cat's spell. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:42, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul prodded at the ground with a paw, flicking an ear as Amber passed by him. "Um, hey..." He meowed awkwardly. 21:18, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Stella returned to camp with Dash, weaving around the tom whilst purring.---- Amber looked up, a bit surprise to be approached. "Oh, hello, Soul." 21:20, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Dash was also purring. ---- Talon saw Dash with Stella, and shook her head. Dash is loopy. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:21, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul stood there in silence, his gaze trailing away as he grew hot with embarassment. Why did he insist on having feelings he didn't want for her? She probably hated him anyway, there was no chance. 21:22, March 28, 2016 (UTC) The creamy molly walked with a slight hop in her step. "Any interest in sharing some prey?"---- Amber put the side of her head on a slight confused, puzzled by his silence...so she went silent as well. What a romantic relationship. :P 21:23, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Dash nodded. "Why not?" The black tom then started to eye up the fresh-fill pile. ---- Talon, who was sick of Dash, trotted out of camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:25, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul sighed and lifted his head. "Err," He meowed, trying to break the awkward silence between the two of them. "Would you like to go hunting or something? It seems better then pointlessly staring at eachother like blind bats." 21:27, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Stella plucked a crow from the pile before settling down, inviting the tom to join her with a swift flick of her tail.---- Amber let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, this is awkward. Let's head out." 21:28, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Ivy existed. SPQR 21:32, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul nodded and led her out, his eyes focused on his paws as he trotted along. Should he ask her? No, no. It wouldn't be right, and she'd think he was a complete moron. Get out of my head, feelings! '' 21:37, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Amber cast the tom yet another confused look as the walked along. "...something wrong, Snaketooth?" 21:39, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul shook his head in reply. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine," He meowed quickly, hoping she wouldn't know he was clearly lying. 21:40, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Amber was silent for a bit, keeping her eyes on the horizon. "...well alright then." She wouldn't force the true answer out of him. 21:44, March 28, 2016 (UTC) (I'll have him save her life or something if tis ok) Soul carried on, and spotted a wolf slightly away from the camp. ''Not again. '' 21:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) (fine by me) Amber went on with random thoughts in her head, growing a bit frustrated. 21:53, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul growled lowly and stalked forward. "Stay back," He snapped. "Just... don't move." 21:58, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Amber 'raised a brow at the tom', disliking the fact that he was trying to order her around. "Last I checked, I'm leader, you died. I can move if I want." 22:00, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul narrowed his eyes. "Shut up and listen," He growled. "Dead or not, I was still leader of this Clan, and I could easily take it back if I wanted." He continued walking forward, hearing the snarls and howls of the wolf grow closer. 22:08, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Dash joined Stella by the crow. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:43, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Ivy arched her back, stretching out her long ebony claws. The long-haired she-cat prowled to the fresh-kill pile, selecting one of the plumpest for herself. She began to eat, eyeing her Clanmates as she did so. If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 02:04, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Amber paused, only getting one thing out of his comment, and ignoring the distant growls and snarls. "Was that a threat?" 21:49, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "No, just the truth," He snapped back, waving his tail over her face. "Now shut up and stay back unless you wan't to die like I did." 22:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "You mean you're trying to kill me, like Eclipse did to you?!" Seethed the leader through gritted teeth, thrusting her muzzle close to his in anger. She suddenly pause as drool dripped onto her head. 22:18, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Growling with frusteration, he shoved her out of the way. "Well, you were about to be-!" His voice cut off as the wolf tumbled over him, snapping it's strong jaws against his neck and throwing him across the ground. 22:24, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ... It had been many moons later, and the clan seemed to be doing quite well under Amber's control. Well fed and with secure borders, they had seen long days of peace and prospering. Until last night. Nobody had heard or seen a thing, especially those who were targeted. The cats simply woke up to a blood bath near the camp's entrance, and found their leader gone. Something had seemed wrong with her anyways, she had been acting quite odd before her disappearance. They could track her only to the borders, and found some of her fur in the claws of the deceased guards. Apparently, she wanted to leave with quite the exit. 14:21, June 17, 2016 (UTC) The commotion in the morning woke Ivy. The longhaired deputy curiously stepped out, ears flattening in surprise at the brutal scene before her. She wasn't bothered by the carnage, the deputy kicked the bodies aside. It was cleary Amber's work, the kills deft and brutal. Her scent was everywhere, but Ivy had no wish to pursue her. If the leader had left with such brutality, she wouldn't be returning, and was sending a clear message to stay away.... besides, Amber's departure left her in control of DarkClan (amiright). Want the ball 14:29, June 17, 2016 (UTC) (youright) Cliff walked out of the spike's den, only to groan in disgust as he felt mushiness under his paws. Lovely, bloody dirt early in the morning. He wrinkled his nose. "Ah yes, who doesn't love the smell of death in the morning, right when you're about to eat breakfast?" The pointed tom grumbled, shaking off his paws before eyeing the leader's den cautiously. This was obviously Amber's way of saying 'duces'. 14:44, June 17, 2016 (UTC) (kk)" She certainly knows how to make an exit," Ivy remarked wryly to know one in particular. She was particularly annoyed at her former leader for creating a huge mess that needed to be cleaned up. The first cat that displeased her would be in charge of it. The golden tabby snorted once more and trotted through camp, leaping up on the Highwhatsit. Her first order of buisness was to appoint a deputy... but who would it be? Want the ball 15:10, June 17, 2016 (UTC) (thatoneshippingneedstohappensoon) Cliff walked around the mess to follow his new leader, since she seemed to be ready to call a meeting. After sitting in a good blood-free spot, the spike shook blood from his paws. He was a bit disappointed that Amber had left, he was hoping to kill her himself. 15:45, June 17, 2016 (UTC) (yess. i messaged blue about being derputy). The ginger tabby surveyed her Clan, satisfaction glowing in her green eyes. " Cats of DarkClan!" Ivy yowled, savouring every word. " Amber has left DarkClan, and I am your new leader." Without waiting for any reaction, she continued. " My first order of buisness is to announce a deputy." Want the ball 16:55, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Akamaru padded from the Spike's Den, her lip curled slightly as she looked around. 'Well, isn't this pleasant..' She thought with a soft growl. The she-cat sat down away from the bodies, she looked calmly up at Ivy as she waited for her to speak. --Bluestar340 The ginger tabby cast a quick glance over her Clanmates. " Akamuru," Ivy announced, voice ringing. " You are my new deputy." Want the ball 18:24, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Akamaru stood and dipped her head. "I accept.." She meowed, looking around at her clanmates. --Bluestar340 " I'm glad," Ivy said in a cold voice. She studied her deputy out of emotionless eyes. " Dismissed," the tabby announced suddenly, leaping down and gonig to survey her new den. Want the ball 18:53, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Akamaru nodded and turned then padded away. --Bluestar340 Ivy, inside the den, noticed the overwhelm of Amber's scent. She curled her lip. Whatever allegiance she had pledged to the fearsome warrior was gone in the face of power. The tabby, with a powerful thrust of her hindlegs, kicked the nest out of the den. ''This is my Clan now, ''she growled to herself. ''See that, mother? You leave me to fend for myself and I end up stronger than you ever were. Weak, pathetic Ivy is done. ''She had a half-thought to seek out her mother and make her pay- but the tabby had no idea her mother was living a border away. Want the ball 19:52, June 17, 2016 (UTC) (whiskers, can we make stella expect dash's kits soon? I want to move it along) Talon was in a bad mood this morning. ---- Dash was in camp. -- 22:01, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Ivy thought it would be good to gain favour by cleaning up the bloody mess herself. The she-cat understood that initially she'd have to rule by heart, and then fear. Ivy strode forwards to where the sentires were. Curling her lip in annoyance at how the scent clung to her fur, she began to drag one of the two corpses to the side. The blood was already drying, staining the ground a dark red. Want the ball 22:31, June 17, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, she'll inform him soon) Stella looked unusually happy. Like, really really happy. Amber was finally gone, which meant she no longer had to mass reproduce to keep herself locked away in the Nursery, safe from harm. She could be a cruel Spike again, and kill everything...maybe even Amber herself. 15:23, June 22, 2016 (UTC) After the mess was gone, Ivy surveyed her Clan out of narrowed eyes. She knew she didn't seem as tough of a leader as Amber- she needed to assert the fact that she could be just as nasty. But on whom...? (on who? my grammar no good) Want the ball 15:44, June 22, 2016 (UTC) (kk whiskers C:) Talon went out of camp to burn off some energy. -- 19:29, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Meanwhile, Cliff raised his head proudly as his former trainee was made Clan deputy. That meant he had trained her well, and the tom had to admit, he was pretty proud of her work. 19:32, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Angus walked into camp his thoughts occupying him. He hadn't talked to Ivy in ages and had been quiet since. Shaking it off, Angus flicked his ears towards her. — Ryewhisker 19:34, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Akamaru looked at her former mentor and padded over to him. "Thank you for training me Cliff, I wouldn't be deputy without you helping me learn." She meowed, dipping her head in a polite manner. The red she-cat then turned and looked at Ivy, 'I should help her with the bodies..' She thought. Akamaru nodded to Cliff and walked over to her leader. "Do you want me to get the other body Ivy?" --Bluestar340 Cliff dipped his head to the new deputy as she approached. "It was an honor to train you, I'm confident you'll put my teachings to good use." He rumbled before watching her elave, letting his gaze trail over to Ivy. He recalled their 'fun' moons ago, when they had attacked that group called the Egyptians or whatever. 20:02, June 22, 2016 (UTC) " Yes," she said brusquely, feeling a gaze on her. She turned her head at met Cliff's stare, holding it. ''He looked really handsome when he was killing that one cat... ''she mused. Want the ball 21:21, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Cliff flinched slightly as Ivy gazed back at him, and he suddenly felt hot with embarrassment. Odd...he had been looking at her longer than he had intended. He grinned sloppily in a nervous manner before stepping away. 21:27, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Ivy stared at him, feeling a bit on the mean side. " What's wrong?" she said innocently. Want the ball 21:40, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Apple walked out of the nursery feeling a gaze on her the whole time. She glanced up to see Angus glaring her way before turning to gaze back at Ivy. Honestly, Apple couldn't wait to be a trainee. She hoped maybe she'd have Ivy as a mentor and become leader. Surely, Askah or whatever her name was wouldn't live long enough. — Ryewhisker 00:03, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Cliff cleared his throat, still hot with embarrassment for gazing at his leader for so long. "Ahem, uh, nothing...Just...you know, scent of blood on a hot day, makes you feel a bit dazed." 00:38, June 23, 2016 (UTC) " Of course!" Ivy said sarcastically. She gave the tom a nudge. " I can totally relate." Want the ball 00:44, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Cliff flattened his ears slowly, sensing that his leader was in of those 'teasing moods', but he said nothing about it. "Yeah...as you clean up the bodies, right." 00:45, June 23, 2016 (UTC) " Totally," Ivy said, then tilted her head to one side. " Cliff, I need to make a show of my authority. DarkClan thinks that because Amber's gone, it'll be a time for them to chill and be lazy. As much as I hated that she-cat, she was a good leader. Any recommendations on what I should do?" Want the ball 00:58, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Akamaru padded back into camp, she spotted Ivy and Cliff. The she-cat politely dipped her head to them. 'I don't want to interrupt them, but I don't know what I should do..' She thought. --Bluestar340 Cliff was now sitting down, scratching at his chin with his hind leg. "Well, I've never been a leader, so I can't completely help you. Just do what the Clan wants, make 'em happy." 01:21, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ivy shrugged, then turned her piercing stare on him. " You like me, don't you?" Want the ball 01:35, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Cliff found himself frozen on the spot, as if her gaze was a needle, pinning him against a wall. "I-I...what do you mean...? You're cool, yeah, I like you, you're- you're a good leader and friend." 01:38, June 23, 2016 (UTC) " Anything else...?" Ivy tilted her head, secretly hoping she wasn't going to end up looking stupid. Want the ball 01:40, June 23, 2016 (UTC) The tom stammered, opening and closing his jaw before deeming it useless, for words didn't come out...at least words that didn't make sense came out. "I- uh....you're..." He tried to search for the correct words, searching that small thing in his chest called a heart. "...c-cute....?" 01:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ivy's 'eyebrows shot up'. " Cute?" she said incredulously, then snorted in amusement. " Such a silver-tongued charmer. Alright, Cliff, I think you're ''cute too." Want the ball 01:44, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Apple sneered before standing and trotting towards the exit. Maybe she could sneak out and show the spikes she had it in her to be a future leader. — Ryewhisker 01:46, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Cliff looked away, as if ashamed for saying what he felt...well, he kind of was, but moreorless embarrassed by it. But hey, at least she thought he was cute. "Oh, uh...thanks for the compliment, I guess...? Ha..." Silence followed. 01:49, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ivy didn't seem bothered, she seemed amused. " It was a compliment. You're very welcome." Unsure about how to conclude the awkward discussion, she simply got up, nodded to Cliff, and began to walk away. Want the ball 01:51, June 23, 2016 (UTC) The tom felt more and more awkward and confused, as if he was some dumb love-struck adolescent. Follow her? Don't follow her? The decisions fired back and forth between the toms head, and he just sat there like the dumb blob he was.---- Nocturne raced back into camp, the little tom's tail held high. With Amber gone, he was safe, just like his mother...who was trying to find Dash. 01:53, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ivy suddenly stopped and looked back at Cliff. " Why don't you go hunt or something? I'll assign Akamuru to a border patrol." Want the ball 01:56, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "O-Oh, yeah, I'll...go do that." Cliff responded quickly, turning on his heels to trot out of camp.---- The son of the murderer and....uh, Stella, walked along, gazing around camp eagerly. He was often picked on for his size, but was oddly optimistic. 01:58, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Apple grinned realizing nobody had seen her. She dashed out of the camp letting the wind run through her short corse fur. If I can show them that I can do this alone thrn maybe Ivy will consider me for being a great spike and leader. — Ryewhisker 01:59, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ivy, sitting down, stared into space. Want the ball 02:00, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Akamaru trotted over to Ivy and dipped her head. "Is there anything you'd like me to do?" She asked quietly. --Bluestar340 While hunting, Cliff basically bumped into everything, like he was some big clumsy bear. He muttered under his breath as he scared everything away. 'Cute'...yeah, she's cute...not just that though, that's....that's not all I feel, is it?---- Nocturne pranced up to his mother, his little tail waving in the air as if it was some flag. "Hey mom, mom! Why're you looking for Mr. Dash?" 02:03, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ivy's head snapped up at his calls. ''Dash...? Dear stupid cats in the stars, what is Stella doing now? ''Want the ball 02:04, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Stella looked down at her son with a soft grumble. He was what- her first son to survive to this age? Great, it must've meant that she was stuck with that annoying furball. She scooted away from him slightly. "Because, I need to tell him something very very important, dear." 02:10, June 23, 2016 (UTC) " Akamuru!" Ivy called clearly, voice cutting through the crowd.Want the ball 02:39, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Dash had been hunting, and casually trotted back into camp with a rather large pigeon in his jaws. (yasss stelladash children) -- 04:17, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Akamaru quickly trotted over to Ivy, "Yes?" 04:47, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Upon seeing the dark tom, Stella frolicked over to him with a small grin. Truthfully, she wasn't too happy, but she put on the act. "Dash, dear? I've some news." 17:31, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Dash dropped the pigeon on the pile before turning to Stella. "News?" he mewed, padding over to the she-cat. "What is it?" -- 19:46, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, I definitely have some news." She circled the tom once. "You're going to be father." 19:53, June 23, 2016 (UTC) " Lead a patrol along the FlameClan border," Ivy told her deputy. " Make sure to mark it strongly- they may have heard of Amber's leaving, and I want them to know that hasn't made us weaker." Want the ball 20:37, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay